<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Fates by chatonsnuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728062">Cursed Fates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonsnuit/pseuds/chatonsnuit'>chatonsnuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming of Age, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Romance, slight romance, triforce swap au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonsnuit/pseuds/chatonsnuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe, Cursed Fates takes place 100 years after the Great war against the Calamity. Hyrule is finally at peace, but a sudden nightmare from the Princess rises the question; how long will this peace last?<br/>Join Zelda, Gan and Link as they try to find answers about the vision, as well as the sickening truth about their very lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cursed Fates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Princess? Princess! Are you even listening to me?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sleepy eyes met cold stern ones as Princess Zelda looked up at her royal advisor, who had been giving her history lessons of her ancestors and the kingdoms of old.</p><p>To be honest, none of this lesson made any sense to her as she had been daydreaming for a while. The small figured princess wanted out! She wanted to go explore and venture off to some unknown location. But with an advisor and guard like Impa, she knew it would be impossible.</p><p> </p><p>A hundred years have passed since the great Calamity war, which took countless lives and created new legends for the newer generation to learn. The ancient tales spoke of a timeless hero and princess who worked together, alongside their champions to defeat the Great Calamity for good. Zelda always found the stories Impa told her to be works of fiction since it all seemed bogus to her.</p><p>How was it that two Hylians could outlive even Zora's? It was quite literally and physically impossible. </p><p>However, as Princess of Hyrule, Zelda was obligated to know and believe such stories; regardless of how far fetched most sounded. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes, Impa." She responded, nodding her head, "May I request our lesson come to an end? I'm feeling a little tired...and hungry." </p><p>Impa was quick to shut the history book in their hands and stood up from their chair. "Of course your highness! Shall I fetch a maiden to bring you supper? We can also postpone archery lessons if you would like." The <em> much </em> taller Sheikah looked at the Princess, adjusting their mask to sit neatly on their lips and nose. </p><p>They cared too much.</p><p>Back in their childhood, they heard tales of their great great <em> great </em> grandmother who shared their same name; who also served as a royal advisor <em> and </em> close friend to the Princess of the Calamity era. They always found it fascinating how their long lineage kept such a close bond with the royal family.  Her lineage and relation to the royal family stretched far all the way back to the Era of the Hero of Time!</p><p> </p><p>"I think...I think I will just head to bed early." Zelda gave a little yawn, closed her eyes and stretched. </p><p>Impa looked at their Princess and smiled a little under their mask. She was so small. At the age of nineteen, the princess was still around 5'1. That made Impa look like a giant at 5'9; and it didn't help that they were also thinly built. "But it is only after seven? Well, I suppose all your conferences and lessons were longer than usual today…" Impa ruffled Zelda's hair and cupped her face in their hand, resulting in the Princess leaning their head into Impa's touch with a warm smile. </p><p>"You must be <em> really </em> tired then, I shall leave you to rest." </p><p>With a kiss to her forehead and a pat to the head, Impa gave a small '<em> rest well' </em> and walked out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence after. Zelda arranged her room a bit, placing her notes and doodles into a drawer. She then proceeded to free herself of her dress, and looked around for a second. Locking her door, she quickly put on a pair of riding pants, her boots, and her outing tunic; a long sleeve white undershirt and an oversized green shirt which she secured with a brown, leather belt around her waist; Zelda was always fond of the Hero of Time, so she tried her best to mimic his outfit whenever she went out.</p><p> </p><p>It had gotten dark out and she took this as her cue to unlock and open her door as quietly as possible. Having learned methods of stealth from Impa, she had been nearly successful in sneaking toward the closest window.  </p><p> </p><p>"<em> And just where do you think you're going, your Highness? </em>" </p><p> </p><p>Zelda jumped, gasping in surprise at the sudden voice. She looked behind her with wide eyes only to meet Impa's crimson ones. They stood with their arms crossed in sheer disappointment, what was she thinking!? Sneaking out this late, and with no will to inform them of where!</p><p>"I-I was just...o-on my way to get some fresh air. That-that's all." The princess stuttered, looking away from the taller sheikah. </p><p>Not buying any of the small princess' lies, Impa took hold of her hand.</p><p> "Your Highness, if I may, you claimed you were tired! Are you trying to sneak off to meet that Gerudo boy again!?" They nearly shouted, but quickly quieted down when Zelda hushed him. "Princess, you are to meet your appointed knight early tomorrow morning. I advise that you sleep instead, so as to get a good night's rest…" Impa kept their hand on Zelda's, who, in return, looked down at the ground with a pout. Impa knew how much Zelda enjoyed hanging out with the Gerudo King, after all he was only 3 years older than her and he taught her lots of things about their shared history as Gerudo and Hylian. He was kind, smart and knowledgeable; <em> clearly </em> a good influence on Zelda! But, if the king was to find his daughter sneaking out, he would have Impa's head on a silver platter for their knighting ceremony's breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Leading the princess back to her Room, Impa looked at her with a warm smile. She was cute when she pouted. </p><p>"Do not be upset. Tomorrow, after the knighting, you have freedom to hang out with Gan as much as you'd like~!" They hummed, opening the room door for Zelda. </p><p>"Yes, Impa."</p><p> </p><p>The night grew cold as the brunette, dressed in her nightgown, traced her fingers over the pages of an enormous book. Within it were writings of old, telling the tale of the Great Calamity, it's princess and its hero.</p><p>Although she knew her ancestors were known to be wise and all divine, Zelda couldn't help but feel as though there was more courage in the calamity princess than wisdom. However, it was said that Princess Zelda Bospheramous was the holder of the entire Triforce, that's why her power alone was enough to seal the Calamity.  </p><p>Still. She didn't like the fact that she was painted as fair and dainty in all the books she read. </p><p>Rutelli, the Zora princess, had told Zelda before that her father, King Sidon, worked closely with Link to help the princess. She had always said her father spoke wonderful things of both the hero and the princess. There was a sudden urge to visit the Zora now. Zelda wanted to know more about this curious Calamity Princess; about her struggles, her life and how she became an icon that many respected for years to come, even now. </p><p>But that would have to wait until after her knight is assigned to her.</p><p>Great, another problem she would need to add to her plate. “As if having Impa on me at all times wasn’t enough.” she said simply as she closed her book and made her way to bed. </p><p>It wasn’t that she minded Impa’s presence, but she didn’t like that she couldn’t go anywhere without Impa on her back. “I suppose that is the price I must pay as Princess.” She mumbled before drifting off into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Darkness. It was all that surrounded her as she wandered aimlessly, trying to find her way out. But why was she terrified? Why was her breath escaping her as quickly as wind? Why was her heart pounding as if she were a rabbit being chased by a wolf? Her footsteps, however, were not alone. A set of heavy footsteps followed closely behind her, hisses and chuckles surrounding her very being, leaving her frightened and more or less annoyed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, upon arriving at Castle Town, Zelda hid behind a gate and watched as her follower raced past her in a dark puff of smoke. Sighing in relief, the princess caught her breath and slid down the gate, hugging her knees. It wasn’t long before she decided to run back to the Castle and inform Impa. Looking around, Zelda got back up on her bare feet, wincing in pain as the stone floor of the Town dug into her skin, and made her way back to the castle as quickly as she could.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The town square was quiet, with people hiding in their homes and lights were shut off. Even the band that usually played tunes to liven up the town had disappeared. Zelda felt a chill run up her spine, looking around at the ghost town.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The castle had become closer, and Zelda felt an overwhelming warmness and joy once her home gates were just several feet away. But before she could reach the front gate, a looming darkness overtook the town. Dark Clouds surrounded the sky and lightning crashed against the pavement. Zelda was quick to open the great gate and raced inside, shutting it and rested her back against it with a heavy, relieved sigh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Father? Are you there? The storm is coming in, have the stable hands returned the Horses to their Stables--”  </em>
</p><p><em> Her sentence was cut short by the sound of something sharp piercing itself into something-no-some </em> one <em> , followed by a blood curdling scream of agony and a loud </em>thump.</p><p>
  <em> Zelda’s eyes grew wide, her hand covering her lips to keep her from screaming. She watched as the body of her one true friend, Impa, slid against the wall. Their eyes met.  </em>
</p><p><em> Stern, worried eyes met horror-stricken ones as Impa gave one last attempt to stand. “P...Princess...save yourself..” They muttered before being stabbed once more, their scream more painful than before. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Zelda had not noticed it yet, but the figure that once chased her, stood before Impa’s now lifeless body and turned to face the Princess with a dark, hungry gaze. “No...I-Impa…”</em></p><hr/><p>“IMPA!!”</p><p>Zelda quickly shot up from her bed, clutching her sheets as if her life depended on it.Tears fell from her eyes as she recalled what had just transpired. ‘<em> It was just a dream…’ </em> </p><p> As silent as night, Impa raced into the room, a concerned look on their face. “Princess! Princess, what is it?! Are you alright?” Behind  Impa, came a pair of Knights entered the room, ready to attack with spears and swords. The princess got up and quickly ran to her Advisor, wrapping her arms tightly around them, “Oh Impa...I had a horrible nightmare. There...there was a storm..and an invader attacked you and killed father and--!”</p><p>“Hush now, Princess, it was all just a dream…” Impa cooed, running one hand through Zelda’s hair, while the other shooed the Knights out. “Everything is okay. There are guards posted everywhere, alright? No one can enter. After all that is why I am here. To protect you from any harm. I could never lose a battle if it meant keeping you alive.” They hummed, leaning their head against the crying Princess’. <br/>“Please...Please stay by my side tonight? I do not think I can rest alone. Not after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course your highness.” Impa held Zelda close, stroking her hair and watched as she drifted back to sleep. "I will always protect you.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it!<br/>To give a little background, I have always wanted to see what a story with a swapped triforce would look like! Like, If Zelda was Courage, Ganon was Wisdom and Link was Power. It's such a explored topic in the fandom and I honestly just wanted to share what I thought would go down.<br/>As far as shipping goes, I have a lot planned so there isnt much of a *set* ship as of right now.  Relationships will be explored further on, however, so please do not lose hope!</p><p>Again, I really hope you guys enjoy this story and whats to come of it!<br/>I will try my best to upload at least once a week!<br/>Until then~!</p><p>- Sun</p><p>P.S<br/>i cant wait to read all of your comments and reviews &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>